


burn up and up

by concertconfetti



Series: Witchertober 2020 [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Discrimination, Eternal Fire, Fire, Gen, Novigrad (The Witcher), References People Burning Alive, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Witchertober (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concertconfetti/pseuds/concertconfetti
Summary: A description of the fires of Novigrad, dedicated to burning out impurities and revealing the truth.
Series: Witchertober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	burn up and up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Witchertober Day 5 - Fire

The holy fires of Novigrad were beautiful once, sending waves of incense through the city streets, soothing the wayward souls that found themselves out at night. But as the city grows, the flames twist their purpose. They smell sweetly of vanilla and and the smoke smells of sage and the light attracts men from around Redania. Men who have plans for the people of Novigrad. 

Sweet smells and beautiful lights lull people into sleepy daydreams of joy and prosperity while men pull strings in the streets. They're different from the street gangs that carved up the city streets with daggers and poisons, subterfuge and cunning. These men make speeches about the grace of the one, true god. They moralize about behavior, they draw clear lines between folk. Mages and non-mages. Humans and non-humans. Rich, poor, powerful, and weak. 

The fires of Novigrad proclaim truth and light and protection, but as the ages roll on, those virtues are more and more exclusive. Non-humans are pushed out into the wilds, the gates are monitored, papers are required for travel. Soon enough, the bodies of mages and non-humans fuel the fires of Novigrad, and the men tell the citizens they're safe. Making a safer world at the behest of the king. Resisting the encroaching war. 

Fire provides warmth but fires also rage. Those who stand by and watch will eventually be caught in its devouring flames.

**Author's Note:**

> title from New York Torch Song by The Amazing Devil


End file.
